Cuando todo se ve perdido
by Yui Tori
Summary: Despues del FFI los padres de Kazemaru deciden enviarlo a estudiar a Estados Unidos...despues dé 5 años regresa acompañado de sus amigos norteamericanos y una chica...como sera la reaccion de Endo?
1. Chapter 1

**Tori Malo: Hola! Aquí estamos de regreso con un nuevo fic! Y como recompensa por esperarnos les tenemos una sorpresa…**

**Naoko-chan: Si…y para algunas es buena…no para todas!**

**Tori Malo:…Haber a quien no le agrada Fuyuka?**

**Naoko-chan: a todo el mundo es por eso que con permiso de ustedes la acecinamos…una invitada especial lo ara…MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Tori Malo:…cálmate lado serio…bueno sin más blablabla el Declamier.**

**Declamier: Los personajes no me pertenecen si fueran míos Someoka no existiría…Endo estaría coladito por Kazemaru…Viviría Atsuya…y por ultimo la serie seria Yaoi….**

_Nota: la Negrita es de Kazemaru y la cursiva de Endo._

**Cuando todo se ve perdido****.**

Capitulo 1: La despedida, y una nueva vida?

Después del FFI el equipo de Inazuma Japón se separo y cada quien volvió a su antigua vida…Fubuki regreso a la secundaria Haruken, Tsunami y Hiyikata regresaron a Okinawa, Hiroto y Midorikawa visitaron al padre de Hiroto, y así los demás; los únicos que quedaron fueron Endo, Kazemaru, Goenji, Kabeyama, Someoka, Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma, Tobitaka, Toramaru.

En el transcurso del tiempo los chicos crecían tanto en estatura como emocionalmente…Endo ya no estaba tan interesado en el Futbol sino que cada vez que veía al peliazul se desconcentraba, se ponía nervioso, y solo pensaba en el. Los demás jugadores al ver que Endo mucho se distraía decidieron darle 3 días de vacaciones…En el transcurso de esos 3 días Kidou se dio cuenta de la razón porque Endo actuaba de esa manera…

-…Esto es un problema…Endo se distrae mucho-dijo Goenji.

-Tengo la respuesta…a tu dilema-hablo Kidou.

-Respuesta?-dijo Sakuma.

-Dilema?-respondió Fudou.

-Si!se porque Endo actúa así-contesto Kidou.

-…pero antes les tengo que decir algo…-hablo Kazemaru algo triste, todos se le quedaron viendo para ver que tenia que decir-Me voy a Estados Unidos-dijo triste.

-QUE!-gritaron en unísono.

-Sempai por que?-dijo Toramaru.

-Bueno es que yo soy la razón por la que Endo se distrae mucho…y bueno mis padres quieren que estudie aya-contesto en seco.

-Pero!...Kazemaru…al parecer perderemos un buen Mediocampista y un buen amigo-dijo Goenji mientras lo abrazaba. Entonces por instinto todos los presentes abrazaron a Kazemaru para formar un circulo; después de que se despidió de todos le dio una carta a Kidou para que se la entregara a Endo y luego se fue.

Cuando Endo regreso de sus vacaciones noto que el que le ponía los pelos de punta no estaba entrenando con ellos…así que decidió preguntarle a Goenji y este junto con Kidou le dieron la noticia que Kazemaru había partido a los Estados unidos…

-NO PUEDE SER?-grito el castaño entre ira, llanto y desilusión.

-Cálmate Endo…-decía Goenji mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

-No puedo calmarme! Lo he perdido…y todo esto es mi culpa…por no decirle lo que siento por el antes-decía entre sollozos.

-Endo…ten esto me lo dio Kazemaru y dijo que te lo entregara-dijo Kidou mientras le entregaba la carta. Después salieron los dos para dejarlo a solas…

"_No se como empezar esto…te agradezco todo el tiempo que me apoyaste, gracias por ayudarme en mis dudas gracias por todo…y __**te quiero decir que nunca tuve el valor de decirte lo mucho que te aprecio, sabes creo que duele mucho cuando el corazón no es correspondido**__; espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver Sayonara Mamoru-kun."_

_-Porque?...por que no le dije?...Kazemaru se ha ido por mi culpa…si no hubiera sido tan tonto estuviera con migo todavía-fue cuando levante la vista y vi a Kazemaru, se arrodillo y me abrazo, yo cerré mis ojos y quise abrazarlo pero cuando pase mis manos por su espalda estas lo atravesaron-era solo una ilusión…me engañe yo mismo…Kazemaru no volverá…-y me puse a llorar mientras me apretaba el pecho, el corazón me dolía y amenazaba con detenerse…_

Desde ese día Endo cambio por completo…su sonrisa ya no estaba…pasaron los años y Endo ya tenia 19 años ya tenia mas o menos una vida…estaba estudiando en la universidad medicina en la rama de la cardiología; aunque seguía con su vida nunca olvidaba a aquel peliazul que le quito el sueño por 4 años…

Por otro lado en Estados unidos Kazemaru se había topado con Ichinose, Domon, Mark y Dylan; los cuatro le habían ayudado a superar a Endo y consiguieron que este lograse estudiar junto a ellos, Kazemaru a pesar de su corta edad ya se había graduado con honores en la universidad tomando la rama de la psicología; y a pesar de graduarse tan joven debido a su modo de atender a sus pacientes fue un psicólogo reconocido…

Endo estaba metido en sus estudios que casi no pensaba en el peliazul...cuando en un inesperado día sus padres habían dicho que estaba comprometido con Fuyuka… Endo pensó que seria una buena idea si quizás lo olvidaría para siempre…

_-Faltaba un día para la boda…y estaba nervioso…sentía que algo malo iba a ocurrir…_

En la despedida de soltera de Fuyuka justo en el momento en que estaban brindando por que "Kazemaru no se metiera" una alcohólica (Meiko) que conducía una mini-Ban envistió al grupo de chicas lesionando a 3 y asesinando a Fuyuka…

**-ACHUU!...alguien a de estar hablando de mi…me pregunto…como estarán los chicos aya en Japón…-suspire mientras encendía mi mp3, me colocaba los audífonos y escuchaba "****Mozaik Role" de Megalupoid Gumi-es extraño esa canción siempre me relaja…**

_-Lo sabia…algo iba a suceder…pero no siento nada…no quiero llorar…no tengo razones por que…en el día del entierro no dije nada pero no derrame ni una sola lagrima…será que ya no puedo llorar? no, no es eso será que nunca quise a Fuyuka?...si, eso tubo que ser…Si es alguna señal…Kazemaru tu la mataste?...y si es así…porque? _

**Tori Malo:**** Bueno es el final! Del capitulo…**

**Naoko-chan: creo que pusimos a Meiko como criminal…**

**Tori Malo: todo sea por desaparecer a Fuyuka…MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Naoko-chan:…bueno…lo hecho; hecho esta… y no se preocupen colaremos mas personajes de Vocaloid…dejen sus comentarios!...**


	2. Chapter Un encuentro inesperado

**Tori Malo: Hola! Aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo!**

**Naoko-chan:…bueno…ya eliminamos a Fuyuka…hoy iremos tras…Someoka…**

**Tori Malo:…estoy de acuerdo…contra el pelirosa!...**

**Naoko-chan: Este fic es un anti-Someoka y un anti-Fuyuka…así que…a las que les agrade Someoka y Fuyuka…están en mi lista negra…**

Capitulo 2: Un encuentro inesperado.

Kazemaru tenía una gran responsabilidad y era cuidar a su única hermana; ya que sus padres murieron en un viaje a Japón. La joven tenía 14 años, piel nívea, ojos color miel rojizo y su cabello era un tono celeste acua un poco arriba de la cintura y sobre la cabeza tenia dos piquitos (como los de Fubuki), un fleco cubría casi todo su ojo derecho su nombre Sora. Kazemaru tubo algunos problemas ya que no podía trabajar y cuidar a la adolescente así que Ichinose, Domon, Mark y Dylan se ofrecieron para cuidarla; los jóvenes se turnaban para cuidar a Sora…Después de dos largos meses de trabajo los seis viajaron a Japón…

_Caminaba por la acera…llevaba puesto un suéter y una bufanda por que la noche anterior había nevado… era sábado así que no tenia que ir a la universidad ya que estábamos de vacaciones; caminaba sumido en mis pensamientos cuando derepente me tope con Ichinose, este venia saliendo de una tienda…_

-Ichinose?...ere tu?-pregunto, al parecer no había cambiado en nada solo había crecido.

-Endo?...si soy yo…cuanto tiempo sin verte-dijo Ichinose, cuando detrás de el aparece Domon…

-Hola Endo-saludo alegre.

-Domon! Tu también estas aquí!-grito eufórico.

-Y no solo el-dijo Mark

-También estamos nosotros-dijo Dylan mientras salían de la tienda.

-Mark y Dylan! Los cuatro están aquí?-dijo el castaño. Luego se escucharon unas voces detrás de los cuatro estadounidenses…

-Mark Mira mi hermano me compro un pulpo color rosa (haber de quien es el pulpo?)-chillo Sora mientras le mostraba al mencionado pingüino.

-Que lindo…-dijo Mark acariciando la cabeza de la peliazul.

-Mark…de quien es la niña?-pregunto Endo-Hola!-dijo para darle la mano.

-Es la novia de Kazemaru-dijo Dylan mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Mark.

-Hola!-dijo Sora para darle la mano.

-Novia de Kazemaru!-grito asustado-y como te llamas?-pregunto mientras la miraba.

-Ichirouta Sora…y tu?-pregunto mientras abrazaba al pulpo.

-…Mamoru Endo…un gusto conocerte Sora-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa.

-Sora…olvidaste tu abrigo-dijo Kazemaru mientras se abría paso entre los cuatro para llegar hasta su hermana.

-Ah?...lo lamento…-dijo para ir a buscar el abrigo-Kazemaru…quiero que conozcas a alguien-dijo Sora mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba hacia el frente.

_Sora salía de entre Mark e Ichinose, y vi que traía a alguien tomado de la mano…_

_-…Kazemaru?-dije mientras lo veía fijamente, mi corazón me volvió a doler pero sentí que ya no era tan desgarrador como antes; al parecer había crecido, sus rasgos faciales eran muy finos, estaba mas esbelto y su larga cabellera siempre amarada en una cola alta. _

_-Endo…-pregunto asombrado._

_-Ah?-dije al parecer teníamos la misma estatura-bueno es que quise hablar con…-me puse triste al acordarme lo que había dicho Dylan._

_-Mi hermana…-dijo Kazemaru haciendo que me extrañara._

_-Tu hermana?...pero si Dylan dijo que era tu novia…-y cuando lo voltee a ver Dylan ya se había echado a correr entre carcajadas –DYLAN!-grite para luego ver a la chica._

_-Kazemaru…vamos a almorzar!-grito Sora para tomar la mano de Kazemaru y la mía-Vamos! Dylan ya se adelanto-dijo con un puchero._

**-Nos acompañas?-le pregunte a Endo.**

**-Eh…bueno…-dijo para luego comenzar a caminar.**

**Endo iba al lado izquierdo, Sora iba en medio y yo al lado Derecho; mientras que Ichinose, Domon y Mark iban atrás de nosotros. Una señora iba caminando cuando nos vio y se acerco a nosotros…**

**-Que linda niña…es suya?-nos pregunto como si fuéramos los padres.**

**-…Si! Es de ellos…-contesto Mark mientras se apoyaba nuestros hombros-sigan la corriente-susurro.**

**-Que linda creatura…y como se llama?-pregunto.**

**-Sora-dije tratando de falsificar mi voz- *Mark después de esto te mato*-pensé.**

**-…Papá quiero comer…-dijo mientras nos soltaba las manos y jalaba la mano de Endo para que se apurara.**

-…Bueno…no los molesto mas…pero digo que tuvieron una linda niña-dijo la señora para luego irse. Dejando a Endo y a Kazemaru muy rojos; mientras que los otros 4 testigos solo se reían.

-Y tu Sora "Papá quiero ir a comer" niña estas en serios problemas-dijo Kazemaru mientras la miraba.

-…Es que Mark dijo: "sigan la corriente"…y bueno…yo solo dije lo que tenia que decir…-dijo Sora en su defensa-así que…Papá…tengo hambre!-grito para señalar un restaurante.

-…Que no soy tu papá…cuanto tiempo a estado con los cuatro?-pregunto el castaño.

-…Como trabajo, nos turnamos…-dijo Kazemaru mientras abría la puerta del restaurante. Entonces aparecieron todo el personal del restaurante (y eso que eran muchos) y los recibieron con globos, serpentinas, pólvora, uno que otro dragón de papel y sin olvidar las cámaras, miles de cámaras.

-Que están festejando?-pregunto Ichinose.

-…porque ustedes son nuestros comensales de honor…y porque hoy es el 50° aniversario-dijo una camarera, esta traía puesto un cosplay de Gakupo Kamui versión Mario-permítanme escogerles una mesa-dijo la camarera.

-…Esta señora se trae algo entre manos-Sora le susurro a Ichinose, este se puso a reír y a asentir con la cabeza.

-…Bueno…-tartamudearon.

-…Kazemaru…esto se están pasando-le susurro el castaño.

-…estoy de acuerdo con eso…pero que se le va a hacer-dijo resignado mientras seguía a la camarera. Ya estando en la mesa, esta era ovalada de madera fina, los asientos parecían un solo sofá en forma de medio círculo; tapizados de un color violeta (que por cierto estaba muy alejada a las demás) les dio los menús y los dejos solos.

-…Kazemaru…como conociste a Endo?-dijo Sora.

-…eso fue cuando yo tenia 12 años-dijo Kazemaru.

-Ah!...-dijo para quedarse viendo fijamente los ojos de Endo, este se puso nervioso por como lo miraba.

-Que?-dijo nervioso el castaño.

-Apuesto… a que te quisiste casar pero tu prometida murió un día antes, que has sufrido, y que estas obsesionado con Ka…-no pudo hablar por que fue callada por Dylan que apareció de repente.

-…Dylan!-grito Kazemaru-Dylan déjala…-dijo para tomar un baso de agua.

-Bueno…pero te callas-le susurro a la chica.

-Y todo eso con verme a los ojos?-pregunto Endo nervioso.

-Si…veo en tu interior…y al parecer esta sufriendo…-dijo Sora algo triste.

-Sufriendo?-dijo Kazemaru para voltear a ver al castaño con preocupación.

-No te preocupes…no es nada-dijo con nerviosismo.

-Bueno aquí ya no somos bienvenidos…Mark, Ichinose, Sora vamos a otra mesa-dijo Domon.

-Bueno-dijeron en unísono para levantarse y marcharse. Dejando a Endo y a Kazemaru a solas…

Estaban nerviosos no sabían que hacer o hablar hasta que Kazemaru recordó algo que Sora había dicho antes y que le intrigaba…

-Como es que te quisiste casa?-pregunto cabizbajo.

-…*Kazemaru…te importa?*-pensó el castaño.

-Lo lamento por meterme así en tu vida…perdón-dijo el peliazul siempre cabizbajo.

-No…te preocupes…después de que te fuiste mis padres me dijeron que estaba comprometido con Fuyuka, pero un día antes de la boda murió atropellada-dijo mientras veía como Kazemaru se agachaba mas y encogía los hombros.

-Lo lamento…debió ser duro para ti-respondió con voz quebrada.

-…No lo creo…fue extraño pero no llore…no sentía nada por ella-dijo mientras se acercaba al peliazul.

-…No sentir nada?-susurro para luego sentir como su corazón latía cada ves mas rápido.

-Mis padres se equivocaron de persona…yo solo ame, amo y amare a una persona-dijo Endo mientras miraba al peliazul.

-…Una sola?-pregunto cabizbajo mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Kazemaru…-dijo para abrazarlo contra su pecho-Eres la única persona que me importa-susurro a su oído. Kazemaru se puso a llorar, mientras que Endo lo consolaba siempre abrazándolo.

_-Parece una persona fuerte…pero en realidad Kazemaru es muy frágil, y no dejare que nadie lo lastime; ahora que estoy con el no lo perderé de nuevo-Deje de abrazar a Kazemaru y tome su barbilla para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza; sus ojos habían adquirido un tono rojizo, un rubor rosado cubría sus mejillas, sus labios se veían apetecibles…luego con la otra mano aparte el mechón que cabello que cubría su ojo izquierdo y lo coloque detrás de su oreja; en este contacto Kazemaru cerro el ojo izquierdo._

_-Kazemaru…-dije para verlo a los ojos._

_-Endo-kun-al ver como sus labios pronunciaban mi nombre no lo soporte y lo termine besando…_

**Endo se vino contra mi y me beso; primero me asuste pero luego me fui relajando mientras me aferraba a su suéter, a los segundos comenzó a jugar con mis labios y sin darme cuenta su lengua ya exploraba mi cavidad; al contacto empecé a gemir, pero como sabia todo lo bueno se acaba…nos separamos por falta de oxigeno. Mire su rostro mientras jadeaba; estaba sonrojado, un hilo de saliva unía nuestros labios, pasó su mano por su boca cortando el hilo y luego se vino contra mí de nuevo pero esta vez me abrazo…**

**-Kazemaru no quiero apartarme de ti otra ves-me susurro.**

**-Endo…yo tampoco-dije para abrazarlo aun más fuerte mientras cerraba mis ojos y recostaba mi cabeza en su hombro.**

_Se había recostado en mi hombro, era mas feliz que nunca tenia a Kazemaru a mi lado que mas podía desear?...pero no paso mucho tiempo para que los demás aparecieran y nos obligaran a separarnos. _

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final del capitulo….otra vez…**

**Naoko-chan: Vez te dije… que podía hacerlo sola…**

**Tori Malo:…solo porque hayas hecho este capitulo no significa nada…**

**Naoko-chan: ya me imagino como lo hubieras dejado si lo hubiese escrito tu… apuesto a que hubieras hecho que Dylan terminara por destruir el local. **

**Tori Malo:…exagerada!...bueno no te equivocaste…si lo hubiera escrito…bueno dejen sus comentarios! **


	3. Chapter Despues de tanto tiempo

**Tori Malo: Bueno estoy de regreso! a y lo del Fic Anti-someoka...solo fue un anuncio...**

**Naoko-chan: si y no te cansas… tres capítulos seguidos…**

**Tori Malo: es mi recompensa por hacerlas esperar tanto…**

**Naoko-chan: eso o dinero... aunque no creo que tengas tanto…**

**Tori Malo: cállate es por un problema financiero!...le pediré consejos a Grey-chan**

**haber que dice…**

**Naoko-chan:…esa es extorsionista… solo por ser pequeña u "moe" según ella; le saca dinero a las personas; me acuerdo que en la escuela cuanto dulce no me sacaba…**

**Tori Malo: por eso! Le pediré consejos…**

**_Donburi: _**_Un plato de arroz al vapor servido en cuenco con diversas y sabrosas coberturas. _

**_Okonomiyaki:_**_ pasteles rebozados fritos en sartén con diversas coberturas de sabores. _

**_Yakitori:_**_ brochetas de pollo._

**_Mugich_**_a: Te de cebada._

Capitulo 3: Después de tanto tiempo…

Cuando llegaron y se sentaron, luego apareció la camarera…

-Que desean?-pregunto.

-…Un donburi-dijo Sora.

-Yo un Okomiyaki-dijo Ichinose.

-Yo tambien.-dijeron Mark, Dylan y Domon.

-Yakitori por favor-dijo Kazemaru.

-Igual-dijo Endo.

-Entonces seria un donburi, tres okonomiyaki y dos yakitori-dijo la camarera todos asintieron.

-De beber?-pregunto.

-Mugicha-dijeron Kazemaru, Endo, Ichinose y Domon.

-Bueno-dicho esto se retiro.

-Mugicha?-dijeron los que se quedaron callados.

-Si…por?-dijo Domon.

-…Que es…-dijo Dylan algo nervioso; al parecer lo único Japonés que conocía era los okonomiyaki.

-Es te de cebada…a mi me gusta pero me gusta mas cuando la sirven fría-dijo Sora.

-Se puede servir fría?-pregunto Mark.

-Los llevaremos al festival de año nuevo-dijo Endo.

-Eh?...no me acordaba si mañana es!-dijo Kazemaru.

-…Hermano al parecer estas muy distraído…fue bueno venir de vacaciones…el otro año nos vamos a Francia!-dijo Sora

-…que te dieron de comer?...ya no estamos en Estados Unidos…-dijo Kazemaru.

-Bueno…Nee-san…pero es que se me hace mas fácil hablar asi! Sin Kun, Chan, San o Sama, Semapai…-rechisto la peliazul.

-…recuerda donde naciste-dijo Ichinose.

-Yes! I am-dijo Dylan.

-Y ahora te pones a hablar ingles…-dijo Mark.

-Hai!.-respondió Dylan

-…me estas sacando de quicio…Español, Ingles o Japonés? DECÍDETE!-grito Kazemaru.

-Spanis!-respondió Dylan.

-…Te voy a…-dijo Kazemaru mientras se levantaba, pero Endo y Mark lo detenían por la espalda-suéltenme…-decía el peliazul.

-No! Vas a causar un gran desastre…-dijo Mark.

-Vamos siéntate y no le hagas caso a Dylan-dijo Endo; Kazemaru obedeció y se sentó, después llego la camarera (Cosplay de Kamui) y entrego sus pedidos.

Terminado el almuerzo decidieron salir a caminar por el parque…Endo les dijo que llegaran al día siguiente a su casa para pasar hay el año nuevo, después de un tiempo se despidieron para regresar a sus respectivos hogares…

_Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue entrar a mi cuarto, encender mi computadora y enviarles un mail por Facebook a todos los ex integrantes del Inazuma Japón para que se reunieran mañana en mi casa…estuve conectado por ocho horas esperando respuesta y la obtuve; todos aceptaron la solicitud y llegarían mañana temprano estaba tan emocionado que casi me caigo de la silla…después de abrazar mi almohada y casi sacarle todo el relleno pensé en los preparativos para mañana; mire el reloj y eran la una de la mañana y sorprendentemente no tenia sueño…_

**Estaba dormido en mi antigua cama cuando sentí que alguien me estaba sacudiendo…**

**-Kazemaru…-me susurro al oído.**

**-…mmm no molestes quiero dormir-dije para cubrirme la cabeza con la sabana.**

**-Kazemaru-volvió a susurrarme luego trato jalar la sabana.**

**-…ya vete…-dije mientras me aferraba a la sabana.**

**-Kazemaru…llegaras tarde a tu cita con Endo-dijo para luego hacerme cosquillas.**

**-jajajajaja ya déjame…Cita!-grite para quitarme la sabana de la cabeza-AH!-volví a gritar pero de susto al toparme frente a frente con un pulpo de peluche.**

**-Jajajajajaja Nee-san…Luki te asusto?-dijo Sora mientras se reía a carcajadas.**

**-Y tu también te asustarías si al nomás despertarte se te apareciera de la nada una cabeza de jabalí disecado…-dije para asustarla un poco-…y por que Luki?-pregunte mientras tomaba mi ropa y entraba al baño.**

**-Ja-jabalí?-pronuncio con algo de miedo, ella los odia-en honor al hermano gemelo de Luka…Luki-respondió con nerviosismo. Paso un rato luego salí del baño ya cambiado.**

**-Ves…te pegaría susto si te despertaras y los vieras de golpe-dije mientras doblaba las sabanas.**

**-…Prometiste que nunca volverías ha hablar de ellos!-grito mientras abrazaba al pulpo.**

**-No recuerdo haber prometido eso-dije para salir de la habitación.**

**-…Mentiroso! Nee-san mentiroso!-grito para luego seguirme.**

**Baje las escaleras y cuando llegue a la cocina quede paralizado por lo que vi; como Sora venia siguiéndome los talones cuando me detuve se estrello contra mi…**

**-Por que te detienes!-grito para retroceder y sobrase la cara.**

**-Mira-dije para señalar a Dylan.**

**-…Ohh…Dylan deja eso! vas a quemar la cocina!-grito para salir corriendo a arrebatarle la cacerola.**

**-…Es la primera vez que veo a Dylan cocinar…y con delantal…-dije a lo que Dylan se enojo por el comentario-…Mark! Dylan esta cocinando y esta usando un delantal muy pegado!-grite y como lo suponía Mark apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. **

-Donde? Donde?-grito Mark mientras sostenía una cámara.

-Hay!-dijo Kazemaru para señalarlo.

-…Kazemaru…Mark para que es la cámara…-dijo con un puño formado.

-Para esto!-grito para fotografiarlo mientras babeaba en el proceso.

-…Mark…Mark! Mark!-gritaba Dylan, pero no lograba sacarlo de sus fantasías.

-Yo lo saco de orbita…-se ofreció la peliazul-Sora se prepara…mira directo a su objetivo, se prepara…y batea!-narraba mientras hacia las poses y le daba un cacerolazo a Mark en la cabeza.

-Ah!...Sora!-grito Mark mientras se reincorporaba.

-Esa no era la forma…pero ya lo golpeaste…-decía Kazemaru entre carcajadas.

-No te rías…que tal si lo hubiera noqueado con ese cacerolazo?-dijo Dylan mientras le colocaba una bolsa de hielo en el chichote de Mark.

-…No volveré a jugar Baseball dentro de la casa-dijo Sora mientras cataratas caían de sus ojos.

-No!-gritaron Mark y Dylan.

-…Ya mucha risa…Sora dame eso-dijo Kazemaru para arrebatarle la cacerola-será mejor que yo haga el desayuno…-dijo resignado mientras se ponía un delantal que tenia unas estampitas de arándanos.

-Que son esos gritos?-dijo Ichinose.

-…solo diré que ya no dejaremos que Sora vea Baseball-dijo Mark algo aturdido.

-Pero!...no es justo… te hice un favor!-chillo en su defensa.

-…Que pasaría si se hubiera muerto?-pregunto Dylan.

-No lo creo…aunque…acuérdate que aparte de ser psicólogo estoy estudiando medicina-dijo Kazemaru mientras batía unos huevos.

-…Ya dejen de pelear…terminando el año y aun siguen peleando-dijo Ichinose.

-Bueno…-respondieron los tres.

Después del desayuno fueron al centro comercial para comprar un atuendo para estrenar y se dividieron, cada quien por su lado a excepción de Kazemaru y Sora que andaban juntos…

**-Y que es lo que quieres usar?-le pregunte. **

**-Bueno…algo que refleje mi personalidad-me contesto mientras ojeaba las vitrinas.**

**-Déjame adivinar…algo pendenciero…con una mezcla de rebelde sin causa-dije algo divertido.**

**-…No…y si tengo causa!-me grito-el anime! Es mi causa-dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.**

**-No me vayas a salir con Naruto…Naruto Shippuden? o con alguien de Death Note…o…Pokemon…Yugi-oh las tres generaciones…Bleach…One Pecie…me falta alguno?-pregunte algo mareado.**

**-Te faltan mas… Soul Eater…Miau miau power…Shugo Shara…Ouran Host Club…Pandora Hearts…Deltora Quest…DN Angel…Inuyasha…Bokurano…Samurai X…Neo genesis evangelion…Samurai 7…Black cat…Umineko no naku koro…ya no me acuerdo…te lo dejare hasta hay porque ya no me acuerdo-me dijo mientras entrábamos a un local.**

**-…bueno…ahora escoge el vestuario que te agrada y te lo vas a medir…-le dije; siguiendo mis instrucciones escogió un traje y se fue a los vestidores.**

Cuando Sora salio…

-Que dices?-pregunto la menor.

-…Bien…ahora vete a cambiar para pagarlo-dijo Kazemaru mientras tomaba su ropa y se iba a cambiar…

Sora salio a esperar a Kazemaru…

-Y?...-pregunto Kazemaru.

-…mmm me gusta…ese esta bien…cómpralo!-dijo Sora mientras se dirigía a la caja registradora.

Después de comprar los atuendos fueron por petición de Sora a comprar pólvora (como quiera que se les diga) estando en la tienda Sora se emociono debido a la inmensidad de cuetes (o como se les digan)…

-…Sora…escoge rápido…-dijo Kazemaru mientras miraba su celular.

-bueno!-respondió para agarrar una canasta y empezar a escoger.

-Ah?...un mensaje de Dylan…-dijo Kazemaru-Vallan a la casa de Endo…nosotros los alcanzaremos luego…a y Kazemaru te espera una gran sorpresa…-leyó el mensaje, después de leerlo despego su vista del mensaje y se fijo su vista en el cajero-QUE! Sora! Eso es mucho!-gritaba mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-No es mucho…-reclamo la menor.

-Ah no?... y cinco bolsas de un metro de largo llenas…no es mucho?-pregunto incrédulo.

-…bueno…dejare dos…-dijo para darle las dos bolsas al encargado.

-…Sora…solo te permito que lleves dos…-hablo Kazemaru.

-Pero…bueno…-dijo para entregarle la otra bolsa al encargado.

Luego de salir de la tienda se dirigieron a la casa de Endo.

_Estaba retrasado…necesitaba ayuda con la cena; pero no había nadie en casa…fue entonces que tocaron el timbre, corrí a abrir la puerta…_

_-Hola-dijeron en unísono._

_-Kazemaru, Sora…pasen-dije para dejarlos entrar._

_-…lamentamos llegar sin avisar pero Dylan me dijo que te ayudara-dijo Kazemaru._

_-…Problemas…yo!...no-no tengo problemas-mentí con algo nervioso._

_-Mentiroso-me delato Sora-si necesitas ayuda-hablo para luego señalar la cocina._

_-Te ayudare te guste o no…ya que si mal no recuerdo…cuando íbamos en el FFI y te ponían a cocinar terminabas quemando o la comida o la cocina-respondió Kazemaru mientras le daba las bolsas a Sora y se colocaba un delantal._

_-Pero…-replique pero ya era tarde Kazemaru se había puesto a preparar el relleno._

-…Oye…Endo-sempai…puedo poner esto en tu cuarto-dijo Sora señalando las bolsas.

-Cla-claro…pero que tienes hay?-pregunto el castaño.

-Es la ropa que usaremos y pólvora…mucha pólvora que Sora me obligo a comprarlos-dijo Kazemaru desde la cocina.

-…Ah…Sora…eres algo terrible-dijo Endo con una gotita.

-Terrible yo?...jajajaja eso es un halago…yo soy un Huracán…diez veces peor que Kazemaru-respondió Sora mientras subía y dejaba las cosas.

-Bueno…Endo-kun me ayudas?...y Sora…recibirás a los invitados-dijo Kazemaru mientras metía el pavo al horno.

-Bueno!-contestaron en unisono; Endo entro en la cocina y Sora bajo las escaleras para luego sentarce al lado de la puerta…

El tiempo paso volando como si arrojarán un reloj por la ventana…cuando los jóvenes se dieron cuenta ya eran pasadas las seis y media…

Kazemaru era el único que había quedado en la cocina, salio de esta para irme a cambiar…cuando iba subiendo las escaleras se topo con Endo traía puesto un suéter color anaranjado, un jeans negro y unos zapatos color negro con decoraciones color gris.

-…Kazemaru-kun?-dijo el castaño para detenerse a mitad de las escaleras.

-Si?-contesto para voltearlo a ver.

-Les darás una gran sorpresa a los demás-respondió Endo con una gran sonrisa.

-…Claro-dijo Kazemaru para luego subir a cambiarse.

Luego se escucho que tocaban la puerta…

-Ya voy!-dijo Sora esta traía puesto una camisa con escote en forma de U de mangas hasta los hombros color verde, el centro era de color blanco, el estampado era una gran flor hecha con pétalos de Sakura; y un jeans negro normal; abrió la puerta…

-Buenas noches-saludaron Goenji, Fubuki y Yuka, esta última miraba a Sora detenidamente.

-Buenas noches pacen-dijo Sora para guiarlos hasta la sala en donde los tres invitados se sentaron en un sofá y Sora les trajo ponche. Luego se escucho el timbre…

-Discúlpenme debo retirarme-dijo Sora mientras se inclinaba y salía de la sala directo a la puerta.

-Buenas noches-hablo la peliazul mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenas noches-dijeron en unísono.

-Te pareces mucho a Kazemaru-kun-dijo Tsunami.

-Ehh… si es que soy su hermana-contesto algo apenada.

-Tsunami! Tachimukai! Kidou! Fudou! Haruna! Aki! Natsumi!-grito Endo mientras se asomaba a la puerta.

-Hola Endo-dijeron en unísono.

-Pasen adelante-hablo Sora, los mayores obedecieron y entraron; pasaron a la sala y se sentaron luego Sora les trajo ponche.

-Endo-kun…quien es la peliazul?-pregunto Yuka.

-No se si te acuerdas de Kazemaru-kun-respondió Endo.

-Si?-contesto la menor.

-Es la Onee-san de Kazemaru-dijo Kidou, en eso vuelven a tocar el timbre.

-Buenas noches-dijo por tercera vez Sora.

-Buenas noches-dijeron en unísono.

-Pasen adelante-ofreció Sora. Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala (bueno casi todos) empezaron a hablar animadamente.

**Estaba bajando las escaleras cuando escuche la animada platica que tenían los ex miembros de Inazuma Japón,** **traía una camiseta mangas largas color negro; el centro color blanco con rayas grises horizontales y un Jeans negro con toques grises en los bolsillos y cadenas plateadas. Me asome y vi a todos mis compañeros…luego me arrime a la pared-no puedo dejar que me vieran…los e traicionado, al irme a Estados Unidos-pensaba hasta que…**

**-Onee-san…ve con ellos-dijo Sora mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.**

**-Pero…-dije con algo de tristeza.**

**-No importa…ellos te quieren…bueno no lo creo de esa chica pelo color beis…café o lo que sea…-contesto Sora con altanería.**

**-Hablas de Yuka?-le pregunte.**

**-Si asi es como se llama…entonces si!...esa chica me da mala espina-respondió Sora mientras me empujaba hacia la sala.**

**-…No espera que?-dije pero me empujo y entre en la sala atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes.**

Todos miraron fijamente al recién llegado asta que Midorikawa, Fubuki y Tachimukai salieron corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Kazemaru-kun!-decian entre sollozos. La fiesta continuo...al final Sora se salio con la suya y termino quemando un árbol del vecino...y asustando a medio mundo devido a la exploción...

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final del capitulo….otra vez…**

**Naoko-chan: lamento el retazo**

**Tori Malo:…si nos atrasamos con todo esto de las fiestas...**

**Naoko-chan:...sabes ahora que lo pienso Sora se parece mucho a ti...**

**Tori Malo:…solo por que casi hago explotar una casa... …bueno dejen sus comentarios! **


	4. Chapter Como comenzar el año

**Tori Malo: Bueno estoy de regreso! **

**Naoko-chan:...lamento decilucionar a algunas q querian a Yuka ya no existiera...pero si la eliminamos Goenji se puede volver algo loco?**

**Sachiko-chan:...y que hay de malo en eso?**

**Tori Malo:...por primera ves estoy deacuerdo con la delincuente.**

**Naoko-chan: Ex-delincuente... creo?**

**Sachiko-chan: si...tenemos unos coolados en este capitulo...**

**Tori Malo:...No!...el Neko no tiene que ver en eso...**

**Naoko-chan:…Ahhh vamos...no seas tacaña...**

**Tori Malo:...(suspiro) bueno**

**Ambas: SI!**

Capitulo 4: Como comenzar el año.

Al día siguiente todos estaban dormidos; algunos en los cuartos, otros en el sofa y otros pues en el suelo...como es claro las chicas durmieron todas en una sola habitación, y como Endo no dejaria que Kazemaru durmiera en el suelo ambos durmieron en su cama...

**Los rayos de sol penetraban la ventana, me sente y frote mis ojos y cuando logre ver con claridad vi que todos me estaban viendo y tenian unas camaras**

**-Que sucede?-pregunte.**

**-Hermano!-grito Sora sonrojada.**

**-Que?-grite...aun no entendia por que me veian tanto.**

**-...Mirate en el espejo-dijo Fudou; hize caso me levante y me diriguí al espejo de uerpo completo.**

**-AH!-grite horrorizado; mientras dormia me habían puesto un vestido a tubo muy corto de color rojo en las orillas del escote como el final del vestido estaba de color blanco, unas botas peludas del mismo color y con las orillas de color blanco, y un gorro de esos que se ponen para navidad. **

-Kazemaru...te queda bien-se burlo Dylan.

-CALLATE!-grito en pleno sonrojo-como me colocaron esto?-pregunto desconsertado.

-Fue facil...-contesto Endo con un tono pervertido.

-En-Endo?...-trago seco.

-...Hermano...-hablo Sora pero no pudo continuar por que tocaban la puerta.

-Yo voy-dijo Endo para luego salir corriendo a la puerta y abrirla.

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-gritaron tres extraños.

-...Feliz año nueno?...ehhhh quienes son?-pregunto el castaño.

-Somos amigos de Kazemaru y Sora-dijeron.

-...mmm no les creo-hablo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-QUE NO NOS CREES!-grito la chica para luego sarandearlo; su cabello era un poco mas abajo de los hombros castaño, ojos del mismo color, test algo palida y de un temperamento de admirar, su nombre Sachiko.

-Sachi-sama! lo vas a matar-decia uno de los chicos; pelinegro, ojos azules de tets algo rosada, su nombre "Neko".

-...Si se muere no tengo nada que ver con este cadaver-contesto el otro chico; peliblanco, ojos color gris de test rosado palido, su nombre "Tori"

-Endo quienes son los invitad...-Sora no puedo terminar por que vio como la chica lo queria matar a sacudidas, pero luego se lanzo a abrazar al peliblanco -Hermano 2!-grito.

-Eh?-dijeron los tres, mientras que Sachiko soltaba al pobre de Endo.

-...No soy HERMANO 2!-grito Tori.

-Si lo eres-hablo Neko algo divertido.

-...HERMANO 2! ire a buscar a Kazemaru, Fudou y Kidou-hablo la menor para luego salir corriendo a la segunda planta.

-Oye...tu...estas bien?-preguntaba Sachiko mientras se arrodillaba y se colocaba al lado de Endo para jalarle la mejilla.

-AU!-grito mientras se sentaba.

-Si... esta bien-se rio Tori.

-...No te rias...con que tu eres Tori...-hablo Endo... pero luego aparecion Sora, Fudou y Kidou estos dos traian a Kazemaru a rastras.

-FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!-volvieron a gritar menos Tori que se adentro a abrazar a Kazemaru.

-QUE!-gritaron casi todos los presentes (bueno solo Endo, Neko y unos metiches que asomaban la cabeza desde las escaleras)

-...Tori...anciano decrrepito donde has estado?-grito Kazemaru para luego darle un golpe al peliblanco.

-OYE!...-saca su celular y le toma una fotografia a Kazemaru-asi es como tratas a tu medio hermano?...y ademas no soy un viejo solo soy dos años mayor que tu!...por cierto lindo traje-se bufo.

-...Tori...dijo Neko con un aura tenebrosa.

-WA! me quiere castigar...no te acerques...-dijo Tori para luego esconderce detras de Fudou y Kidou.

-...Me estas colmando la poca paciencia que tengo...Tori...eres un cobarde...-dijo Fudou secamente.

-Bocchan-dijo Neko.

-Hola-saludo Sachiko.

-Hola Sachiko, Neko-dijo Kidou mientras trataba de que Fudou no tratara de matar al Tori con la mirada.

-...Cielos...aqui hay mucha gente!-grito Sora, para luego retroceder unos cinco metros-si la montaña te viene encima... escalala-y dicho esto envistio a los que estaban en la entrada y se los paso llebando a todos, los saco de la casa y fueron a parar a jardin cayendo unos sobre otros.

-SORA!-gritaron todos mientras que la mencionada estaba sentada en lo que parecia ser una montaña conformada por personas.

-Niña quitate de encima o te prometo que volare y te llevare con migo para luego dejarte caer de unos veinte metros!-grito Tori, este era uno se la base. (Neko y Tori como su nombre lo dice tienen avilidades muy especiales)

-Que?... no quiero morir siendo tan joven!-grito Sora para luego quitarce de encima.

-Ah!-decian mientras se levantaban. Cuando ya todos estaban de pie...

-No vuelvas a hacer eso!-grito Sachiko Sora se encoge.

-Alguien pudo haberce lastimado!-grito Kidou, se encoge mas.

-Que tal si sucedia algo malo?-grito Neko, se encoge aun mas.

-Que tal si alguien se hubice fracturado?-grita Tori, se encoge de sobre manera.

-PERO NO PASO NADA!-buelve a crecer de sobre manera.

-Que voy ha hacer con tigo?-se pregunto Kazemaru.

-Enviarla a un internado-suguirio Fudou.

-NO! a un internado no...me obligaran a estudiar...y cuando menos lo esperes te quitare el poco pelo que tienes y lo vendere por internet!-grito esto ultimo con una cara de psicopata.

-...Ni creas que te dejare hacer eso-hablo Neko sacando unas garras.

-Usare a Tori como defensa-dijo para ocultarce de tras del mencionado.

-...Ya dejen de pelear!-grito Kazemaru a lo que asusto a los presentes.

-Bueno-dijeron Sora y Neko.

-Jajajajaja...bueno y donde esta Afrodit?...vengo para entregale unos videos-hablo Sachiko.

-(suspiro)...no savemos!-gritaron en unisono.

-...Oye...que clase de videos son?-pregunto Sora.

-Son material Yaoi-sonrio de oreja a oreja.

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final del capitulo….otra vez…**

**Naoko-chan: lamento el retazo**

**Naoko-chan**** …bueno dejen sus comentarios! **


	5. Chapter Sora VS Yuka

**Tori Malo: Bueno estoy de regreso! **

**Naoko-chan:...Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Sachiko-chan:...Que dicen del NekoxTori?..Al capitulo!...**

**_Pasaje de guardia:_**_Cuando el atleta que esta por encima del adversario, estando entre las piernas de este o pudiendo estar por encima de una pierna y siendo sujetado por la otra pierna (media guardia), el pasaje de guardia se contabilizara cuando el atleta de arriba pasa de lado de su adversario, quedando en posición transversal manteniendo pecho con pecho esta posición durante un mínimo de 3 segundos._

_**Montada:**Es cuando el atleta de arriba se monta sobre el pecho del adversario, con las rodillas y pies sobre el piso._

**_Agarre por la espalda:_**_Es cuando un atleta agarra a su adversario por la espalda, posicionándose con los pies sobre el interior del muslo (comúnmente llamado meter los ganchos) dominándolo sin permitir salir de la posición a su adversario durante 3 segundos. No es considerado punto si ambos pies no se encuentran presionando sobre la parte interna del muslo del adversario, es necesario meter los 2 ganchos._

**_Rodilla en la barriga:_**_Es cuando el atleta que esta por arriba, inmovilizando de lado, ataca colocando la rodilla sobre la barriga de quien esta abajo, mientras su otra pierna se encuentra apoyada en el suelo. Esta posición debe mantenerse durante 3 segundos, con la espalda erguida. Si el atleta de abajo no permite este dominio, o si el ataque es mal efectuado, solo será considerada una ventaja._

_Capitulo 5: Sora VS Yuka._

Despues de que Sachiko le enceñara uno de sus video, Sora quedo encantanda? con dicho material; mientras que Kazemaru trataba de no matar a Sachiko por enceñarle ese tipo de cosas.

-Como te atreves!-gritaba Kazemaru.

-Ya lo hize...y ahora Sora esta de mi lado...verdad?-mira a la menor.

-Si!-grito feliz-me has mostrado la luz-hablo maravillada.

-...Ahhh Sora que tal si vamos por un helado?-ofrecio Tori.

-Bamos!-grito animada, pero su rostro de felicidad cambio por uno cerio al ver a Yuka que la observaba detenidamente.

-...Se esta tensando esta sala-dijo Neko al ver que Sora y Yuka se lanzaban rayitos con la mirada.

-Yuka-le hablo Goenji.

-Si?-reacciono para ver a su hermano.

-No es pocible que en principio de año y ya estes peleando-suspiro Goenji.

-...No es mi culpa! es de esa chica-señalo Yuka enojada.

-Mia?...HAHAHAHAHA si claro-dijo con sarcasmo-yo no te e hecho nada aun-dijo Sora.

-Ya dejen de pelear-dijeron Kazemaru y Goenji.

-...Uf...Se parecen a Neko y a Tori cuando estan de mal humor...-se rio Sachiko.

-...Ya callate-dijo Tori con una venita a punto de estallarle.

-Sachiko aveces te pasas-dijo Neko algo enojado.

-Que? es cierto...Sora!...y Yu- como te llames...quieren arrreglar sus diferencias?-propuso Sachiko.

-...Si eso es pocible-suspiro Endo.

-Claro!-dijeron en unisono.

-Apues...-sonrie-Sora...Yuka...a las 5PM...-grito Sachiko.

-5?-dijo Goenji.

-PM?-dijo Kazemaru.

-Aber...Sachiko...las pondras a pelear?-respondio Tori.

-Como adivinaste?...para ser presisa Jiu-jitsu-contesto Sachiko con una sonrisa.

-...Jiu-jitsu!-gritaron.

-Claro...es bueno, es saludable y puedo ver como acaban una con la otra-dijo Sachiko asiendo mas enfacis a lo ultimo.

-Bueno?-repitio Neko.

-Saludable?-repitio Kidou.

-Si... tengo entendido que ambas estan practicando-respondio Sachiko

-Si..-dijeron las menores algo preocupadas.

-Apues...-dijo Neko.

La chicas salieron preocupadas por el combate que tendrian en la tarde...preocupadas digo anciosas por ver quien era la mejor. Llego el momento... y las chicas se presentaron; al parecer la lucha se daria en el jardín tracero...

-Esto no saldra bien-dijo Tori mientras se sentaba a la par del Neko.

-...Alguien terminara inconsiente...oye dame palomitas-dijo para luego meter la mano en el tazon que traia Tori.

-Ya las agarrastes-chillo por la perdida.

-Escoguimos el jarín tracero por que cumple con los requisitos... y ademas los 6 x 6 Mts. estan marcados con una cinta blanca-dijo Kidou-los arbitros seran Fudou, los anotadores seran Fubuki y Endo, cronometrista sera Hiroto y fiscal sera Sachiko-aclaro Kidou.

-Bueno...ya escucharo...ahora salgan del area de lucha-dijo Fudou con superioridad mientras sacaba a algunos que no hayaban lugar para sentarce.

-...Preparadas, listas, COMIENZEN!-grito Sachiko para luego ver a las dos chicas que abansaran asta quedar frente a frente.

-...AH!-Sora da el primer ataque con un "pasaje de guardia".

-Esto me lo pagaras...-dijo Yuka mientras se lograba safar y realizaba "agarre por la espalda".

-...-los demas solo obserbaan mientras que Hiroto, Fubuki, Endo, Sachiko y Fudou "trabajaban".

-Me vengare...-Sora respondio utilizando una "montada".

-Rayos! bajate!-decia Yuka mientras trataba de escabullirce-El golpe de gracia-dijo para luego realizar "Rodilla en la barriga"

-...Sora...sigues conciente?-pregunto Fudou.

-Si...-dijo mientras se ponia de pie.

-Ah? con que quieres mas?...AH!-Yuka dispuso a dar el golpe final.

-...-sonrio y con un rapido movimiento logro ponerce al costado de Yuka y luego le acerto un golpe derecto a la cara, esta cayo al suelo inconciente.

-Tenemos a la ganadora...Sora Kazemaru!-dijo Fudou.

-...OYE! Neko te las acabaste todas...-protestaba Tori al ver el gran tazon vasio.

-Si y? tenia hambre-se excuso.

-No es justo... por eso no te dare pescado-dijo Tori.

-Que? NO! no seas malo...-chillo Neko.

-Neko, Tori dejen de pelear de una buena vez! no entiendo como es que viven bajo el mismo techo y no se llevan bien?-grito Kazemaru.

-...Ya callate...si no me das pescado tendre que comerte-dijo Neko con una voz pervertida.

-QUE?-sale corriendo-NUNCA!

-Esos 2 me recuerdan a dos-dijo Kidou.

-Me pregunto quienes seran-respondio con sarcasmo.

-Bueno...Traere mi camara! Neko! Tori...no empiezen sin mi camara!-grito Sachiko.

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final del capitulo….otra vez…**

**Naoko-chan: lamento el retazo**

**Sachiko-chan: …bueno dejen sus comentarios! **


	6. Chapter Y cuando todo iba bien

**Tori Malo: Bueno estamos de regreso! **

**Naoko-chan:...Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Sachiko-chan:... Nota mental: MATAR A AKI!**

Cursiva de Endo, Negrita de Kazemaru.

_Capitulo 6: Y cuando todo iba bien._

Despues de que Sora alardeara por un dia entero; era hora de irse...

-Ne! Hermano! Hermano 2! ya se esta haciendo noche!-grito Sora.

-QUE NO SOY TU HERMANO!-grito Tori.

-Si claro Hermano!-lo abraza del brazo.

-...Sora...-susurro Neko-el es mio!-volvio a decir pero mientras tomaba a Tori de un brazo y lo jala.

-No! es mi Hermano!-lo toma del otro brazo y jala.

A unos metros mas atras...

_-Bueno...gracias por todo... y lamento todas las molestias-dijo Kazemaru apenado._

_-No te preocupes... todo salio bien...-le dije con una sonrisa a lo que se sonrojo._

_-Ehhh si-dijo para darce media vuelta. Pero lo tome de la mano y lo jale obligandolo a quedar frente a mi; luego lo abraze por la cintura y cuando me di cuenta ya lo estaba besando, Kazemaru habia pasado sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello mientras que yo queria pegarlo mas a mi cuerpo. Pero intervino la falta de oxigeno... y cuando nos separamos y vi esos hermoso ojos rojizos me sonroje de inmediato._

_-Kazemaru! no te preocupes si quieres puedes pasar la noche con Endo! yo me ire con Hermano 2, Neko y Sachiko!-grito Sora con algo de pervercion en sus palabras._

_-QUE?-gritamos ambos._

_-SORA!-gritaron Neko y Tori._

_-Bueno ya nos vamos... que disfruten su noche-hablo Sachiko con una voz pervertida; de seguro ya habia instalado camaras por toda la casa._

_-Ahh... -le sonrei pervertidamente tome a Kazemaru de la mano y lo jale a dentro de la casa para luego cerrar la puerta y arinconarlo contra esta._

_-En-Endo?-dijo mientras trataba de entender._

_-...Espere mucho para esto...-y dicho esto me acerque a su cuello y empece a besarlo y a arancarle gemidos._

Por otro lado...

-Yo no te voy a cuidar...-renegaba Tori.

-Ahhh vamos... tu eres mi hermano... no seas malo... y ademas estoy solita...-chillo Sora.

-Sip! tienes que cuidarla... por que saldremos y no volveremos hasta la madruada-hablo Ichinose.

-QUE? y adonde ban?-dijo Neko con una voz pervertida.

-Ump-Domon se sonrojo-NO BAMOS A ESO! TONTO!-le grita.

-Iremos a tomar algunas fotografias por todo Japon-contesto Mark.

-Recuerda que pronto nos iremos-hablo Dylan.

-Si...-dijo Sora mientras un aura depresiva caia sobre ella.

-Ne... no te pongas triste...ven vamos a casa-hablo Tori.

-Si... estas cansada y debes dormir-dijo Neko.

-Bueno-acepto Sora.

/Al dia siguente/

**-Oye... Endo...que estas aciendo?-me asome a la cocina mientras veia que Endo esta preparando algo.**

**-Estoy haciendo el desayuno-dijo para darce media vuelta; traia puesto un delantal anaranjado que tenia las iniciales S. E. me sonroje al instante ya que se veia muy lindo.**

**-Ahhh... te ayudo?-pregunte mientras me acercaba cuidadosamente ya que no queria que notara mi sonrojo.**

**-Eh? no gracias-nego amable-yo are todo... desde que estas aqui tu me has cocinado y hoy es mi turno-dijo mientras colocaba los dos paltos de comida sobre la mesa.**

_Empesamos a comer pero a medio camino tocaron la puerta-Yo ire-dije para lebantarme y quitarme el delantal y aproximarme a la puerta-Quien sera?-pensaba mientras abria la puerta._

_-ENDO-KUN!-grito Aki mientras me abrazaba por el cuello._

_-AHH! AKI?-dije asustado mientras trataba de quitarla de encima._

_-...-no dijo nada pero se lanzo contra mi y me beso; me sorprendi de sobre manera mientras trataba de comprender lo que sucedia, la empuje para luego alejarme lo mas pocible de ella. Luego escuche un plato romperce, guire mi vista y solo pude ver a Kazemaru que salia a toda velocidad de la casa-KAZEMARU!-grite para luego tratar de seguirlo pero se interpuso Aki._

_-Lo lamento Endo, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas con ese!-dijo cono si no fuera una escoria._

_-Ese?-grite enojado-Kazemaru nos es ningun ESE!-grite aun mas enojado._

_-Pero recuerda... quien te conoce mas... SOY YO! Kazemaru solo es un estorbo-dijo como si nada._

_-YA CALLATE! NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE MAS!-y luego la empuje para seguir a Kazemaru._

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final del capitulo….otra vez…**

**Naoko-chan: lamento el retazo**

**Sachiko-chan: …bueno dejen sus comentarios! **


	7. Chapter No es lo que parece

**Tori Malo: Bueno estamos de regreso! **

**Naoko-chan:...Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Sachiko-chan:... es oficial destruire a esa peliverde!**

Cursiva de Endo, Negrita de Kazemaru.

_Capitulo 7: No es lo que parece._

**Corria directo a mi casa, no miraba a tras; queria escapar, pensar que TODO ERA UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA pero no lo fue. En cuestion de segundos el cielo se oscurecio-Esta llorando-pense mientras la lluvia se mesclava con mis lagrimas.**

**-KAZEMARU!-escuche que me llaban, voltee a ver y Endo me estaba siguiendo.**

**-No te acerques!-grite para acelerar el paso.**

Endo a pesar de la advertencia... siguio adelante, aunque no sintiera que se acercara a el; la lluvia hacia mas borrosa su vista y casi no se distinguia nada. Mas adelante Kazemaru ya habia llegado a su casa, entro eh imnorando a Sora, Neko y Tori subio corriendo a su habitacion.

-Hermano?-dijo Sora muy preocupada.

-...Bueno... es hora de dormir...-hablo Tori para luego levantarce del sofa y levantar a Sora.

-PERO?-replico-Kazemaru se siente mal!-grito.

-Sin peros... y lo de Kazemaru me encargo yo...-dijoTori mientras arrastraba a Sora frente a su habitacion-BUENAS NOCHES!-dijo para empujarla y cerrar la puerta.

-Hermano 2 habeses eres un abusivo!-grito para luego sobarce el brazo-me jalo muy fuerte-se quejaba miestras se tiraba a la cama y sacaba su laptop-NI TE CREAS QUE ME DORMIRE TAN FACIL!-grito para luego entrar en Facebook.

Mientras que en la cocina, Neko comia feliz un GRAN pescado frito (y no se atraganta por milagro) que Tori le habia cocinado cuando alguien toca la puerta; dejando de mala gana su PESCADOTE! se encamina a la puerta, cuando la habre ve a Endo que al parecer estaba completamente bañado.

-...Necesito hablar con Kazemaru-dijo con un modo serio.

-Hablar con Kazemaru?-dice para luego apartarce de la pasada.

-Gracias-se disponia a entrar cuando un cuchillo pasa a escasos centimetros de su cara y se clava en el marco; asustanto al castaño y haciendo caer al pelinegro.

-OYE! TU QUE QUIERES...Tori...-hablo Endo asustado y enojado.

-Ni creas que te dejare que veas a Kazemaru!-le regaño Tori mientras se acercaba y ayudaba a Neko a ponerce de pie-Lo lamento-se diriguio al Neko.

-Bueno... pero me lo pagaras despues-hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa-y quien en su sano juicio haria llorar a un uke?-gritaba Neko algo histerico.

-Bueno... yo... -agacha la cabeza-por favor dejenme verlo!-pedia implorando mientras se derramaban algunas lagrimas.

-...-Tori se sintio mal por el modo en que habia tratado a Endo-sube las escaleras a la derecha el primer cuarto es su habitacion-dijo con una seca voz.

-GRACIAS!-Endo salio corriendo siguiendo las indicaciones de Tori.

-Te sucede algo?-pregunto en Neko al ver como estaba el peliblanco.

-...-le sonrie-no, no es nada...sera mejor que termines tu pescado-dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Ehhh?-le da un beso en la mejilla-GRACIAS ya se me habia olvidado-sale corriendo a la cocina-PESCADO!-iba gritando mientras era seguido por Tori.

Kazemaru estaba sentado en medio de la cama mientras abrazaba una almohada; en eso la puerta se abre de un solo golpe.

-Kazemaru-dijo Endo para luego comenzar a caminar, cuando se dio cuenta estaba frente a Kazemaru.

El peliazul no dio respuesta alguna; en ese mismo instante cayo un rayo y asustando a Kazemaru este salto directo a abrazar a Endo buscando proteccion.

-...-Endo no dijo nada, pero abrazo a Kazemaru.

-...Lo-lo-lamento-tartamudeo para luego apartarce de el y romper el abrazo.

-HAY NO! SE FUE LA LUZ!-se escucho un grito que probenia de la cocina y al parecer toda la ciudad se habia quedado a oscuras.

-Kazemaru-dijo Endo y sin pensanrlo dos veces (lo contrario que yo hago) se lanzo sobre Kazemaru; haciendolo caer en la cama y con Endo en cima.

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final del capitulo…**

**Naoko-chan: lamento el retazo**

**Sachiko-chan: …bueno dejen sus comentarios! **


	8. Chapter Una noche de fuego

**Tori Malo: Bueno estamos de regreso! **

**Naoko-chan:...Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Sachiko-chan:... es oficial destruire a esa peliverde!**

_Capitulo 8: Una noche de fuego._

-Kazemaru-dijo Endo y sin pensanrlo dos veces (**lo contrario que yo hago XD**) se lanzo sobre Kazemaru; haciendolo caer en la cama y con Endo en cima.

-Endo-kun?-dijo sorprendido por tal acto mientras lo veia fijamente a los ojos y un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas; pero luego recordo lo que Aki habia dicho y desvio la mirada de una marera muy fria.

-... No creas lo que Aki dijo!-grito el castaño.

-Y como no creerle? si incluso lo vi-dijo con un tono frio-**Calmate Kazemaru... si no te derramaras en llanto**-pensaba mientras trataba de no llorar.

-Kaze-chan... -sintio un punzada en su corazon- No importa! si lo viste o no! yo siempre te amare!-dijo para luego besarlo.

-**O_O...-**Kazemaru primero forcegeo pero despues de unos segudos se tranquilizo y paso sus brazos al rededor de cuello de Endo para profundizar el bezo, mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Despues se separaron y se miraron fijamente...

-Kazemaru... -susuro- perdoname! lo lamento, todo fue mi culpa-dijo Endo para inclinarce ante el peliazul.

-...Endo yo... -se sorprendio al notar la silueta inclinada.

-Perdon!-grito- te prometo que no volvera a ocurrir nunca mas-se lo prometio.

-...Yo- no se-dudo, pero volvio a caer otro rayo volviendo a asustar al peliazul y por segunda ves salto a abrazarlo.

-...Kaze-chan-dijo Endo algo triste.

AFUERA DE LA HABITACION.

-YA HAGAN LAS PASES O NO ME OBLIGEN A ENTRAR U MATARLOS A COSCORRONES! Y CALLENCE!-grito Tori ya enojado por que no lo dejaban dormir.

-Ehhh Tori, ya dejalos en paz-dijo Neko ya con una venita a punto de estallarle-ven a ca! tenemos asuntos sin resolver-dijo para luego llevarcelo arrastrado.

-QUE? NO! prefiero ir a comer!-gritaba Tori mientras rezaba por su vida.

-No te voy a matar-dijo mientras se lo llevaba arrastrado a su cuarto.

Horas despues... La lluvia estremecia la casa, era el unico sonido que se escuchaba ya todos estaban dormidos cuando se escucha un terrible estruendo; primero una luz ilumino todo el cielo y el lugar, luego una extaña luz choco contra un arbol incendiandolo, este estaba en el jardin tracero de la casa de Kazemaru.

-Que fue eso?-se levanto de golpe Sora, salto de su cama y se diriguio a la ventana y noto que habia un incendio; asi que salio corriendo mientras iba al jardin y usando una mangera trataba de apagar el fuego que ahora habia consumido todo el arbol y empezaba a acercarce a la casa.

-SORA!-grito Tori y Neko al ver que la menor trataba de apagar un fuego descontrolado, aunque lloviera parecia que el fuego no se consumiera, mas bien el agua que caia se volvia un estorvo ya que habia vuelto mas resbalosa la tierra.

-...Tenemos que apagarlo!-dijo Tori para tomar la mangera que Sora tenia y subir la precion.

-Sora retrocede!-dijo Neko mientras empujaba hacia atras a la menor y ayudaba a Tori a apagar el fuego.

Pero todo fue en bano, el fuego habia alcanzado la casa y esta se estaba incendiando; asi que los tres salieron corriendo a despertar a los demas...

-Kazemaru! Endo!-grito Sora para despertarlos y sacudrilos muy fuerte.

-Eh? Sora que sucede?-pregunto Kazemaru mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-APURENCE! QUE LA CASA SE QUEMA!-grito asustada y nerviosa.

-QUE?-gritaron los mayores para salir de la cama y salir del lugar.

POR OTRO LADO.

-LEBANTENCE!-grito Tori para derle buelta al colchon en donde dormian Ichinose y Domon.

-USTEDES TAMBIEN!-grito Neko para imitar a Tori y darle buelta al ccolchon en donde dormian Dylan y Mark.

-QUE?-gritaron los cuatro enojados.

-LA CASA SE QUEMA!-gritaron en unisono para luego salir de la habitacion acompañado de los demas.

AFUERA DE LA CASA...

-Que susto-dijo Endo algo preocupado.

-Y pensar que estubimos a punto de morir calcinados-dijo Dylan mientras veia como la casa comensaba a ser consumida lentamente por el fuego.

-Oigan, y Sora?-pregunto Kazemaru al no ver a su hermanita por ningun lado.

-HAY NO!-grito Tori para luego salir corriendo y entrar en la casa para buscar a Sora.

-TORI!-gritaron Neko y Kazemaru, este ultinmo iba a salir corriendo de tras del mencionado pero fue detenido por Endo.

-No me ariesgare a perderte-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y evitara que fuera tras de el peliblanco.

Pasaron unos torturoso minutos y no aparecian; los demas ya se estaban preocupando y mucho cuando ocurrio lo imaginable, casa se bino a bajo debido a que los soportes estaban muy dañados...

-SORA! TORI!-gritaron en unisono.

-TORI!-grito Neko.

De los escombros que quedaban, se empezaron a mover y luego salio disparado como un fenix que renace de entre la senizas (**pero son escombros no senizas**) como un escudo de plumas blancas se elevo entre los escombros y luego se abrio dejando ver a Tori mientras cargaba en brazos a Sora, esta traia el peluche que antes le habia obsequiado Kazemaru (**Recuerden q Tori significa "ave" asi que**)

-Tori!-gritaron para hacerle señas y luego ayudarlo.

-Ne... Tori-kun te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Neko mientras se encargaba del peliblanco.

-Sora?-decia Kazemaru mientras trataba de despertarla.

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final del capitulo…**

**Naoko-chan: lamento el retazo**

**Sachiko-chan: …bueno dejen sus comentarios! **


	9. Chapter Yo ire con tigo

**Tori Malo: Bueno estamos de regreso! **

**Naoko-chan:...Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Sachiko-chan:... es oficial destruire a esa peliverde!**

_Capitulo 9: Al final ire con tigo._

Sora no despertaba y Kazemaru parecia que la queria quebrar de tanta sarandeada; entonces aprecio Endo con un balde a agua (**q nadie sabe de donde lo daco**) y se lo lanza directo a la cara de la menor.

-Cof-cof-cof-cof Kazemaru?-dijo Sora al ver al mencionado.

-Sora!-grito para abrazarla-me preocupaste-luego se separa y le pega un coscorron-por que rayos te quedaste para sacar ese peluche?-le dijo ya mas calmado.

-...Bueno, es que era lo unico que queria-dijo para abrazar el peluche-ya que tu me lo regalaste-alego mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-...ahh... PERO POR POCO TORI SE MUERE!-grito Neko muy enojado-no sabes lo mucho que me costo encontrar a alguien como el!-dijo mientras pasaba un brazo de Tori por su cuello y lo ayudaba a leventarce.

-...PERDON! HERMANO 2! -girto Sora para abrazar a Tori.

-Que no soy tu hermano...-volvia a renegar-eres peor que Sachiko-dijo en tono de burla.

-Oye... Sachiko no es tan mala-la defendia Neko.

-A si? que tal de la ves que hundio un sub-manrino de prueba? o la ves que le creo una alerjia a Kazemaru? desde ese dia el pobre no puede comer, ver o oler remolacha; o la ves en que limpiando un arma (**que por cierto es de Sachiko**) se le paso la mano y casi mata a Tori suerte que el la vio y se arrojo al suelo... pero y que tal que no la hubiera visto?-dijo Endo recordando todo lo que ha hecho Sachiko.

-...lo del sub-marino ya sabes como es, no puede cocinar pero si matar; lo de la alerjia... bueno a todos nos pasa; y como que ocurrio eso?-respondio Neko alarmado.

-A que no le dijiste, verdad?-pregunto Sora.

-...-Tori solo nego con la cabeza.

-POR QUE RAYOS NO ME DIJISTE!-lo toma de los hombros.

-Por que te ibas a preocupar como ahora-dijo Kazemaru.

-...-Tori aciente asustado.

-Etto... continuemos la pelea pero en otro lado, ya que vendra la policia, los bomberos y no se que otra gente mas, asi que mejor vamonos a otro lugar...-hablo Ichinose.

-OK!-gritaron en unisono y luego se fueron a la casa de Endo.

En la entrada...

-Endo, estas seguro que nos podemos quedar en tu casa?-pregunto Domon.

-Claro-mientras abre la puerta. Teniendo en cuenta las altas horas de la noche y por que estaba oscuro lo unico que penso era en que sus padres estarian dormidos pero lo primero que recibio al entrar en su casa fue un escobazo por parte de su madre.

-AH! LARGO! FUERA DE AQUI!-gritaba desentrenada mientras golpeaba a su hijo con la escoba.

-Yo te ayudare cariño-dijo para tomar un bate de baseboll.

-HAY NO!-grito Mark.

-Alto esperen!-gritaba Dylan tratando de detener todo pero era inutil.

-Ya vasta!-gritaba Sora pero nadie la escuchaba.

-Alejence! largo de mi casa-gritaba el señor mientras sacudia el bate como si estubiera bateando.

-... ya me enojaron!-grito Neko mientras tomaba con una mano la escoba.

-a dormir!-grito Tori para golpear la nuca del señor y hacerle caer al suelo-buenas noches-dijo mientras tomaba el bate y lo usaba para apoyarce.

-Tori! que hiciste!-grito Endo mientras recogia a su padre.

-sera mejor que encienda la luz-dijo Kazemaru para encender el interruptor.

-Endo?-dijo su madre para luego abrazarlo.

-...-por mucho peso se viene a bajo pero como Domon estaba cerca atrapo a Endo mientras que Mark atrapo a su madre.

-disculpe las molestias Señora Endo, pero por favor! podria dejarnos dormir aqui?-suplico Sora de rrodillas.

-Ahhh! pobre niña!-al ser madre no se cuntubo y su instinto maternal salio a flote.

-Con eso se gana a todos-penso Dylan con una gotita por su sien.

-lo que sucede es que alguien-mirando a Tori-quemo la casa-dijo Ichinose.

-QUE YO NO FUI!-grito ya exasperado-si con eso se calman, pues bien!-sale de la casa.

-Oye! espera!-sale Neko corriedo de tras de el.

-...Ichinose! ve tras el y pide disculpas-hablo en seco Domon.

-NO ERES MI PADRE!-grito Ichinose.

-...Ichinose!-gritaban Dylan, Mark y Domon mientras de la nada sus cabezas comenzaban a crecer (**cuando se enojan las cabezas crecen, en algunos animes mientras que el atentado se encoge mas**)

-Ok! lo are-dijo ya con miedo-pero MAÑANA!-se va con la señora para que le diga donde dormira.

-se escapo ¬¬ -gruño Kazemaru con una risita. Y asi la señora no le quedo de otra mas que darle alojo a los jovenes...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE... EL DIA EN QUE REGRESAN A ESTADOS UNIDOS

-... perdon por todos los problemas que le causamos-hablo Kazemaru.

-no, al contrario lamento lo de anoche-dijo muy apenada.

-No se preocupe, Tori y Neko no se pasaron con ustedes-dijo Mark.

-... jajaja-se rio nerviosamente Kazemaru ya que la señora no recordaba el tremendo golpe que le habian pegado a su esposo.

-Kazemaru...-le hablo Endo-ire con tigo-le dijo mientra mostraba unas maletas.

-Endo? encerio? SI!-grito Sora mientras se aferraba al castaño.

-... ya es hora de irnos pero Sahiko, Tori y Neko no aparecen-hablo Dylan.

-...hump quizas no regrezaran con nosotros-respondio Domon. En eso cuando iban saliendo ven el periodico tirado en el patio y lo recogen...

-"Muchacha asesinada"-leyo Mark-es Aki?-pregunto mientras señalaba la portada.

-Eh?-mira la portada-si es ella...-dijo Kazemaru y luego comienza a leer en voz alta-el motivo de su muerte no se sabe pero lo unico que fue allado en el acto del crimen fue una pluma blanca y una huella de un gato-leyo pensando en quien seria el supuesto asesino.

-Tori, Neko... gracias-penso Endo.

Salieron de la casa directo al aeropuerto, hicieron todos los procedimientos y abordaron el avion: iban tristes ya que Sachiko, Neko y Tori no se despidieron hasta que...

-SE TARDARON!-gritaron en unisono.

-USTEDES!-gritaron sorprendidos al verlos sentados comodamente en los acientos.

-y que creian? no nos iban a dejar solos verdad?-dijo Tori.

-Ademas ya somos fujitivos-alego Neko.

-MUAJAJAJAJAJA!-se rio macabramente Sachiko.

-... una pregunta, que le hicieron a Aki?-pregunto Ichinose.

-Facil-dijo Sachiko con altaneria.

-con el bate que llevava la desmaye dejandole un gran moreton en la cabeza-dijo Tori.

-mejor deci que se la quebraste, luego yo le hize seberas marcas con una nabaja-continuo Neko.

-yo les enseñe todo lo que saben-termino por decir Sachiko.

-Estos tipos dan miedo-pensaron todos aterrados.

**Tori Malo: bueno es el final...**

**Naoko-chan: lamento el retazo**

**Sachiko-chan: …hasta la otra!**


End file.
